A wireless transmitter transmit wireless signals via a wireless medium and a wireless communication device comprising a receiver is operable to receive and recover the transmitted wireless signals from the wireless medium. The transmitted wireless signals may be distorted and/or otherwise degraded during transmission over the wireless medium. The distortion and/or degradation may occur as a result of factors comprising channel impairments such as noise, signal interference, intersymbol interference and co-channel interference. Accordingly, the transmitter is generally operable to code and/or otherwise process information contained in the transmitted wireless signals so as to mitigate the effects of any actual and/or perceived channel impairments.
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other communication devices transmit and/or receive communication signals at various radio frequencies. For efficient communication, associated radio frequencies of the transmitted and/or received communication signals are many times higher than corresponding baseband frequencies.
With the rapid growth of wireless communication devices, semiconductor technology has been scaling down to meet the need of a considerable increase in transceiver integration and a reduction in transceiver cost. The need for lower power consumption and higher circuit densities are realized via lowering supply voltages in logic circuits that utilize these semiconductor technologies.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.